Heretofore, adhesive compositions for adhering elastomeric components to one another have generally contained volatile organic compounds (VOC) i.e., solvents, therein. Existing solventless adhesive based polybutadiene/natural rubber compositions compounded with carbon black and other ingredients while having strong adhesive bond strength when utilized as an adhesive cushion are nevertheless unsuitable because of high heat generation during flexing and consequent failure in meeting blowout resistant requirements.
The term "phr" where used herein means "parts per weight of a specified material per 100 parts by weight rubber, or elastomer, in a rubber composition".